


Never Live This Down

by Zelinxia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anxiety, Awkwardness, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Relationship, socially awkward viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/pseuds/Zelinxia
Summary: What if the Russian skating prodigy who finds Yuuri crying his heart out in the men's bathroom is not an angry teen, but the legendary, newly crowned five-time Grand Prix champion?In which Yuuri's idol Viktor Nikiforov is very awkward and says things nobody dealing with anxiety attacks, especially Yuuri, wants to hear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [post by marchofthemadhare](http://marchofthemadhare.tumblr.com/post/154459261845/okay-but-someone-needs-to-write-an-au-fic-where) on tumblr, which prompts: _Okay but someone needs to write an AU fic where it’s Viktor that finds Yuuri crying in the toilets (ep 1 I believe) instead of Yurio because wouldn’t that be an interesting twist!_

It was a miracle Yuuri did not break into ugly tears while talking to his mom. But he had mastered fighting them back until he was alone somewhere, and in this case, until he hung up the phone. Even then, he always made sure to cry into his hands or sleeves, because if anyone else could hear him...

How could his mom still be so kind and proud of him when tonight was the worst he had ever done in a free skate? Would she change her mind if she saw the fresh new headlines doubting his career for the rest of the season? For good? After all those years he had asked his parents for support to finance his dreams, surely, _surely_ they were disappointed and resentful.

_Just cry_ , he reminded himself, j _ust cry for now like always after failures and then pray for miracles._

The opposite of salvation answered him when someone knocked on his stall and said, “Hey uh, are you okay?”

Yuuri stopped crying and froze. That voice. He’d heard it through the TV so many times. For more than ten years, he’d been chasing this person, and _this_ is the first time he’d get to hear and meet Viktor, _the_ Viktor Nikiforov in person?

How cruel.

He pocketed his phone and drew in a sharp breath. When he unlocked the stall, Viktor was standing at hair’s breadth. He was not much taller, but Yuuri still managed to avoid eye contact. Now if only he could get to the sinks to refresh himself and just leave, but his throat was still tight to say a brief “excuse me”; plus there was no way he would dare speak up to Viktor with a cracked voice.

“Sorry, I’ll get out of your way.”

Oh thank goodness. Yuuri tried to focus on the noise of the running faucet to drown out the overwhelming presence of his idol, who was still in the same spot and, _why isn’t he leaving? Stop staring at me_.

“Cheer up! The season’s only begun. You still have Nationals to look forward to.”

Easy for him to say. Everyone knew Viktor will continue to skate flawlessly until the conclusion of the World Championships. Even in his earlier years, when he had made some mistakes, he’d carry on with grace and wowed the judges and audiences with impressive, improvised combo jumps in the second half. As for Yuuri, he was the complete opposite.

He dried his hands and stashed spare napkins to tend to his stuffed nose later outside. To his horror, Viktor tailed him as he hurried to exit.

“Would a commemorative photo help?”

Yuuri let the washroom door separate them for good. Balling his hands, he ran. And Viktor was nowhere near him anymore.

God, commemorative photo? _Really?_ He did not want pity from Viktor of all people.

_I was an idiot to think I could finally meet my idol._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, that’s all I’ll write for this AU! Was Viktor awkward and perhaps uncomfortable to you? Good, he’s supposed to be. And naturally, he still can’t help but watch over Yuuri at the banquet, who proceeds to get smashed and turn Viktor’s world upside down. As for Yuuri, when they reunite at Hasetsu, the poor guy still remembers their horrible first meeting, and nothing else.
> 
> If anyone want to keep going with what can happen with their relationship based on this true first meeting, please feel free to! Go wild!


End file.
